


Dance Magic Dance

by mad_marquise



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fantasy, Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor accidentally wishes away his brother to the Goblin King.<br/>Jareth is in for one hell of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Magic Dance

Another day, another babe. Yet another selfish, bratty teenager had [unknowingly] called upon him to relieve themselves of their supposedly horrid younger sibling. However, the lad standing before him was…most peculiar.

“Well,” Jareth said, lounging sideways on his throne, “You don’t remind me of any babe I’ve ever seen.”

Loki took it in his stride. He smiled, grasped his cape and curtsied (curtsied because many a fair maiden had done so before him, and he rather preferred the gracefulness of the action to bowing), his emerald eyes shining brightly. “I’m one of a kind, Your Majesty,” he said.

Jareth quickly moved to sit up properly, gazed fondly with his painted Goblin King eyes at this boy, this cheeky little fellow with pretty raven locks and mischief in his eyes and magic sparkling at his fingertips. Gurgling Toby Williams this child was not- he was quite older than that babe, closer to Sarah’s age- and probably much wiser than both him and his infernal elder sister put together. And, he was rather adorable as well- there was something elven or faerie-like to his looks.

“Yes,” Jareth agreed, grinning, “you are…one of the _better_ beings that I’ve made acquaintance with, as of late.” To prove his point, he summoned a crystal with the worst image of Sarah Williams he could find and sent it Loki’s way.

Loki caught it, peered inside, and chuckled gleefully at the sloppy, haggard-looking yearbook photo of Sarah (buck teeth and braces and bad bangs, oh my!). But _of course_ he was a damn sight better than this pitiful creature- better than her, better than Thor, better than the rest of the thick-headed, dim-witted youths of Asgard, that Hel-like place he (grudgingly) called home. How wonderfully refreshing it was for someone to recognize him, Loki Odinson, for who he truly was.

He looked up at Jareth once more, and Jareth looked at him, and they shared a dazzling smirk-smile, two sets of eyes sparkling, two hearts racing, two sets of fingers itching to prove just how powerful and mischievous their owners could be.

Yes. He and the Goblin King would get along quite swimmingly.

**Author's Note:**

> This short ficlet was inspired by a prompt on the Thor kinkmeme~


End file.
